Stories of the WonderBatFam
by magicalunicorn000
Summary: Some oneshots of what life is like for Diana, Bruce and their growing band of children.
1. Tim and Shaving

The blaring sound of his alarm made Bruce cringe as his eyes peeled open and he reached to turn off the intrusive sound. He let out a deep sigh and felt the tell-tale pressure of Diana burrowed into the crook of his arm. Her hair in the morning was absolutely disheveled and it only made her look even more beautiful to him. She was real.

Another lump under the sheets told Bruce that one of the kids had snuck into the bed he and Diana shared. Lifting the sheets from his resting wife, he cane face to face with the culprit.

"Morning Tim." Bruce smiled sleepily at the latest addition to the Wayne-Prince family.

"Hi." Tim whispered back. He had found a comfortable spot laying his head in the dip between Diana's hips and her ribs, while holding on to one of her legs as if it were his stuffed animal. One of Diana's hands rested lazily on Tim's shoulder, holding him close to her.

I couldn't help but smirk at the sight. If someone had told me I would have adopted four kids and have a drop dead gorgeous and amazing, intelligent wife as Diana one day, I'd have committed them to Arkham. Yet here I was.

"It's almost time to get ready for school, yeah?"

Tim nodded his response.

"I'll drop you off today. How about that?"

I received a much more excited nod from Tim this time. He had divulged to Diana and I last night that he was being bullied on the bus ride to school. Kids were telling him we were not his "real" parents and that therefore we couldn't live him. Of course, Diana had thoroughly reassured him otherwise, but that was something almost all our kids had had to deal with at some point unfortunately.

"Alright. Let's get ready to go." I stretched my arms above my head and let out a groan as my muscles began to wake. I placed a warm kiss on Diana's temple, then rode out of bed. Diana didn't have to be into the museum until 10, whereas the kids and I started our days promptly at 8.

I slowly sat up and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. I heard little footsteps behind me. As I grabbed my toothbrush, I noticed Tim looking at me expectantly.

"Hold on." I told him. I traveled down the hallway to the boys bathroom, where I found Dick and Jason already brushing their teeth. I could tell they were surprised to see me in their room.

"Morning boys." I pointed to an orange toothbrush on the counter. "This Tim's?" Dick and Jason simply nodded at me. I grabbed the toothbrush, and as I left the room I turned back over my shoulder and added, "By the way, I'm driving you all to school today. Tell Cassie when you see her."

"Alright!" Jason shouted, as a glob of toothpaste shot out of his mouth and onto Dick's shirt.

"Aww man Jay really?" Dick yelled at his brother.

I held in a chuckle as I returned to my own bathroom, ignoring the boys shouting behind me.

When I returned, Tim was staring into the mirror, pulling down his eyelids, making a face. When he saw me in the reflection, he straightened his posture and laughed, embarrassed.

"Here you go." I pretended not to have seen the funny face he had made. Tim grabbed the toothbrush from me and wet the bristles, waiting for me to do the same.

I put toothpaste on both our brushes and we brushed our teeth together in silence, Tim nearly nodding off to sleep again. I ruffled his hair to keep him awake and from falling head first I to the sink.

I spit what remained of the toothpaste into the sink then proceeded to wash my face and reach for my razor.

Tim watched as if in awe as I covered the lower half of my face with shaving cream.

"You're gonna have to do this one day too." I explained.

"Why do you do that?" Tim asked after he spit out his own toothpaste.

"Well, to get rid of the hair on my face." I explained.

"Why?"

"Well, to look professional I guess."

"Why?"

"For work."

That answer seemed to quell his curiosity. As I put the razor down, he began to reach for it. "Whoa! What are you doing?" I reprimanded.

"I wanna look professional, too."

"You don't have any hair in your face yet, bud."

Tim looked at his reflection and felt his chin. "Oh." He conceded.

"One day when you do, I'll teach you how to shave. Like Alfred taught me."

"Cool." Tim's eyes lit up.

I smiled at him. "I'm gonna go get dressed, why don't you wash up?"

"Okay."

Just as I was about to leave, I decided to take the razor with me. I didn't want any accidents today.

I returned ten minutes later in my usual black suit with a white button up collared shirt and a tie Dick had bought me for my birthday that was grey and had little black bats flying on it. Tim was just finishing washing his face.

He looked at me, and his eyes looked as if he was thinking hard. "I'll get dressed now!" He exclaimed excitedly and dashed out the door.

He returned five minutes later in a suit that looked like a mini-version of mine that Diana had bought him for galas.

"Uhh..." I didn't know how to tell a nine year old that a suit wasn't exactly proper school wear. "You look great!" I decided if he wanted to look like a Wayne, why not? It may get those mean kids off his back.

I grabbed my hair gel from its place on the bathroom shelf and explained to Tim, "Final touch." I squirted a dollop in my hand and a smaller one in his, and showed him how to slick back his hair. He almost had it, but I had to smooth down a straggler hair on top of his head.

"Looking good!" I smirked.

"Feeling good!" He smirked back at me and gave a thumbs up.

"Well, would you look at my handsome boys!" Diana appeared at the doorway, smiling wide.

"I look professional!" Tim exclaimed excitedly.

"Very professional!" Diana laughed and kissed Tim on the cheek. "Your siblings are waiting to have breakfast with you, if that's professional enough?"

Tim looked at me for affirmation. I winked and nodded at him.

"Yes!" Tim nearly burst out of the room, following the smell of bacon.

Diana turned her attention to me. "Do I want to know how this started?"

"Honestly, I am not sure myself." I laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to me.

She reached up to cup my chin in her hands. "Smooth. I like." She leaned in closer to place a kiss on my cheek.

I smirked as I placed a trail of kisses from her lower ear lobe down to the base of her neck. She trailed her hands so they were now resting in my chest, and lifted my chin so that our lips almost met.

"Hey Da... Oh jeez!"

Diana and I turned to see Dick and Jason in the doorway, turning bright red. We separated from each other and turned to face them.

"Umm, you still taking us to school?" Dick continued.

"Or did you need more time to make out?" Jason added, teasingly.

I merely rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, go get in the Tesla."

"Awww. I wanted to take the batmobile!" Jason muttered.

"And how exactly would you explain that to your classmates?" Diana laughed, taking Jason's face in her hands.

"Our parents are friends with Batman?" Jason offered.

Diana simply raised an eyebrow. That was enough to get Jason and Dick running for the car.

Diana turned her attention back to me, "You're taking them to school?"

"It's on the way to work."

"Uh-uh. Don't even try to lie to me Bruce Wayne. You don't want Tim on the bus."

I kissed her on the cheek as I passed her in the doorway. "Yeah well. Tim doesn't need to hear that bullshit from those assholes."

"Mmhmm. Keep trying to cover up your paternal instinct with gruff excuses. I see right through you."

I smirked and began heading for the car, before throwing over my shoulder, "Love you."

I could almost hear Diana's trademark eye roll even as my back was turned. "Love you too, asshole."


	2. Damian and Diana and Horses

Read the bold if you want my persinal thoughts and a bit of a backstory in the story. Skip ahead if you just want a fluffy Diana Mom and Damian son story!

 **I always get questions from my fellow WonderBat shipper friends like: how do you think Diana and Damian would get along? And honestly I think there is the potential for a very strong relationship there. I mean, Damian is kind of like a grumpier mini version of Bruce so honestly I think Diana would recognize that and find it very endearing. I'd like to think that their first real bonding experience was over their mutual love for animals. I mean Diana canonically keeps strange pets (like Jumpa the kangaroo) and you can't tell me Damian would not find that beyond awesome. I think Damian was probably weary of her at first as was she of him because both people like to make an impression on others (Damian with his strength and prowess and Diana with her kindness and power as well). So I can imagine the first few months that Damian was around may have been a bit awkward. (Also in my head I'm a huge WONDERBAT shipper so like I am imagining at this point Bruce and Diana have been together quite some time before Damian moves in). So anyways Diana tries her best to show Damian he is welcome but also is worried he may think she is trying to replace his mother. Damian is worried that Bruce won't love him as much if Diana doesn't love him, even though he may not know/realize that himself. Damian certainly admires Diana as a warrior and as a strong woman (he obviously responds well to strong women considering Talia).**

 **Anyways, I imagine the first few months were awkward with very few short conversations, not mean at all just filled with lots of awkward silences that they both hate.**

 **Then one day, Diana goes out back to the stables at Wayne Manor to ride and finds Damian sitting in one of the horses pens with a book in one hand and petting one of the horses who has its head in his lap with the other.**

 **I imagine their first bonding experience went a bit like this:**

Diana's heart fills with joy and she sees how comfortable the horse is in Damian's lap, says to him, "That's amazing! Morocco does not like anybody!"

Damian looks up at her, startled a bit as he was clearly engrossed in his book. Morocco continues to lay on Damian's lap but looks at Diana and whinnies. Diana crouches down and strokes the horses side, earning a huff of approval from Morocco.

Damian notices the horse appreciates Diana's touch and says, "It looks like he like you too."

Diana smiles brightly and replies, "Well, I am the one that rescued him. So he should, right Morocco?" She brushes the horse with her fingers, and as if in reply, Morocco whinnies once more.

"Rescued him?" Damian asks, interest peaked.

Diana's eyes look a bit sadder as she sighs and says, "His owners weren't feeding him. Apparently they had inherited him from a dead relative and didn't really want the responsibility. So they just..." Diana shrugged, "...stopped feeding him."

"That's horrible." Damian mutters, a fire of hatred ignited in his heart for those atrocious owners.

Diana nodded sadly and continued, "One day I was running past the barn they kept him in and heard him crying. I broke down the barn door and found him laying in a mound of old hay. I could see his ribs through his skin and when I tried to get him to stand he couldn't even lift his head."

Damian looked at the plump horse on his lap and couldn't believe the trauma he had been through.

Diana continued her story, "So I called Animal Protective Services, had the owners charged with abuse, and nursed this guy back to health. Now he is nice and fat! Right, buddy?"

Morocco huffed at her. "Sorry, not fat. Just muscular!" She chuckled.

"So his general distrust in humans is well warranted I suppose." Damian muttered as he scratched Morocco's head.

"Yes, well, I am trying to work with him. Being around my other horses helps a lot. He sees how they trust humans and even love them, and he is learning, though very slowly." Diana chuckled to herself as she remembered, "He bit Bruce once."

Damian's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Diana laughed, "But he and Bruce are old pals now."

Damian looked down at Morocco then back at Diana, "So all these horses are yours?"

"No, I wish. Most of them are fosters that just have nowhere else to go right now and we are trying to find good loving homes for them. We hired some stablehands to help me groom and feed them as well. Maybe that would be something you'd be interested in? You seem to have a knack for animals."

"Yes!" Damian said, a bit too quickly. He cleared his throat. "I believe I would enjoy that."

"Great!" Diana beamed. "Let me show you around!"

"I would, but how do I..." Damian gestured towards Morocco, who still lay on his lap.

"Don't worry about him. He'll probably follow us around the stables. He is such a baby." Diana whistled sharply and Morocco perked up and quickly rose to his feet, shaking himself off, and following Diana as she strode out of his stable.

Damian followed behind them, intrigued with how easily Diana got the animal to follow her.

Diana stopped at the opposite end of the stables. She clicked her tongue and a white and black paint horse came to the stable door to greet her. She took the horses head in her hands and placed a kiss on his snout. Morocco huffed behind her as if jealous he didn't get a kiss.

Diana turned to Damian, "This is Nyke. I raised him since he was a colt and he is my sweet baby boy."

She then turned to Nyke. "Nyke, this is Damian. Say hello to him like a nice boy." Nyke whinnied in Damian's direction and lowered his head for Damian to pet him.

Damian scratched Nyke's nose and looked to Diana. "It is almost like you can talk to them."

Diana smiled, "Oh, I can."

Damian's hand froze mid-scratch. "Excuse me?"

"Hasn't Bruce told you? One of the gifts the gods bestowed upon me was the ability to communicate with animals."

Diana said it so nonchalantly like she was just explaining how she can walk or has Black hair.

"So, you know what they are saying when they whine and huff?"

"Sort of. It's more like a telepathic connection. Like a radio station I can turn on and off. One we can communicate with each other on. I can sense their needs and get information from them." Diana explained as she scratched Nyke's chin, earning his snort of approval.

Damian simply stared at the woman his father had married with a newfound respect and sense of awe. "So, you could understand Titus if you wanted."

"Yes, we have chatted before. He loves you very much." Diana eyed Damian warmly.

Damian just blinked at her and raised an eyebrow. "So, if it's telepathic, that means you couldn't teach me to understand them?"

Diana purses her lips in thought. "Well, I suppose I could help you to learn some repeated patterns with their languages. For example, what their body language means and what certain noises translate to."

Damian looked at her, trying to contain his excitement, "I am a fast learner."

Diana smiled at him, "I would love to show you everything I know. But I assure you, I can see it in the way you interact with animals, you understand them more than you think."

Damian looked back at Nyke thoughtfully. Then after a beat, he asked, "So, who else can I meet?"

Bruce cracked his sore back as he walked into the kitchen, where he was greeted with the smell of dinner cooking and Alfred hard at work in the kitchen.

"Hey Alfred." He sighed as he slowly descended into the kitchen bar stool.

"Look who finally left his home office. I was worried I wouldn't be graced with your presence today." Alfred teased.

Bruce rubbed his eyes, "Well that's what happens when I let the Enterprise work pile up." Bruce explained. He then looked around for his wife and son. "Where are..."

As if in reply, the glass door to the backyard slid open and Diana strolled in all smiles with Damian close behind.

"Well! What have you two been up to?" Bruce asked, intrigued. He and Diana had many late night conversations about Damian and how she felt like a failure for not being able to bond with him right away. He was glad to see maybe the two had turned a corner.

Diana beamed at him, walking over and placing a warm kiss on his temple. "We were out at the stables!" She explained, barely containing her excitement. "Damian has quite the way with animals." She looked back at Damian and smiled warmly, as if sharing an inside joke.

"You kept him away from Morocco I hope?" The memory of his bloody hand and Morocco's teeth flashed in his brain.

"No, Morocco and Damian are good friends. When I found them Morocco was in his lap." Diana replied.

Bruce almost choked on his glass of water. "Morocco?! The same horse that almost swallowed one of my fingers? The same one that took three months to warm up to me?"

"He is really not that bad father." Damian retorted as he grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and handed one to Diana.

Diana nodded her thanks and shrugged at Bruce. "We are going to take the dogs out for a walk while it's still light. Do you want to join us?"

"Well, I don't want to intrude." Bruce returned, sighing.

"Oh my god you're so jealous that Morocco warmed up to Damian faster than to you." Diana laughed.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not jealous of a horse's feelings!" Bruce defended himself.

"You do seem a little jealous father." Damian smirked at him.

"I'm not!" Bruce returned in a voice a pitch higher. "If it will make you both happy, I'll come in the walk."

"Good." Diana beamed. "Ace! Titus!" She called and immediately the sound of hurried paws hitting the wooden floor became closer and closer. "Alfred?"

"No thank you!" Alfred quickly answered. "I could use some time away from those furry beasts, thank you."

"Alright then." Diana understood. "Just us three."

"Diana?" Damian inquired, "Do you think we could start my lessons today?"

"I don't see why not! In my opinion, dogs are the easiest to start with." She replied thoughtfully.

"Do I want to know what you mean by lessons?" Bruce sighed as he grabbed his coat.

Diana smirked at him and whistled for the dogs to follow her out the door. Damian turned to his father, "Diana is going to teach me how to communicate with animals." He explained, as if it was the most normal concept, then followed Diana outside.

Bruce rubbed his temples, "Great. Another person on her team to wear me down into getting more animals."

He shut the door behind him and couldn't help but smile at the sight of two important people in his life finally bonding with one another.


	3. Late Night Dick Calls

The piercing ring of a telephone broke the peaceful silence that blanketed the bedroom. Bruce startled awake at the sound, always a light sleeper, and turned to see if Diana had also been awoken.

She had not.

"I swear you could sleep through the apocalypse." He muttered, attempting to rub the heaviness off his eyelids.

Diana's hair was sprawled all around his chest as was her body on both sides of the bed. Bruce carefully tried to pry his arm from under her, and she merely shifted away and moved so she hung off her side of the bed. Bruce remembered the time she had actually fallen off the precipice and chuckled at the startled look on her face. She had looked like a dog who had its tail stepped on, but much cuter.

His phone rang again, reminding Bruce why he was up in the first place. He picked up his ringing smartphone and was partially blinded by the fresh blue light emitted by its screen. When his vision balanced, he read the caller ID: Dick.

What was his son doing calling him at...

Bruce looked at the clock.

3:23 AM.

It was one of the few nights he had off from patrol and Dick was covering the streets of Gotham. He hoped Dick hadn't run into any serious trouble. There was only one way to find out.

Bruce hit the accept call button. "Dick? Is everything alright?" He didn't even bother whispering knowing an earthquake couldn't wake a sleeping Diana.

"Hey! Dad!" Dick nearly shouted I to the phone. There was a pause and the sound of a scuffle on the line. Bruce heard Dick say something along the lines of 'hey, stay where you are!'

"Dick?" Bruce prompted.

"Yeah, hey! Sorry Dad!"

"Everything alright?" Bruce yawned into the speaker.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, yeah! Hey can you put Mom on?"

"You called me to speak to your mother?"

"Well I knew she wouldn't answer she sleeps like the dead."

"Why do you need her?"

"Please, Bruce? I need to talk with her."

Dick only called Bruce by his name when He needed something or wanted to tease him, which actually was quite often."

"I can't guarantee I can wake her."

"Just try. Pleeeeeease."

Bruce sighed. He turned to face his wife. She was not going to apprehending awoken. Especially since they had had a late night already.

"Diana?" Bruce prodded, placing a hand on her shoulder and lightly pulling her to face him.

She stayed asleep.

"Diana?" Bruce shook a little harder.

He was rewarded for his efforts with a slight moan of annoyance from his wife.

He tried again. This time brushing her cheek and placing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

One of Diana's eyelids struggled to open, and she let out a groan. "Wumph." She huffed.

"Your son wants you." Bruce held in his laughter at how annoyed she looked.

"Which son?" Diana stretched her arms in front of her and groaned as her joints cracked. "We have a lot."

Bruce smirked, as he held out his phone to her, "Your eldest requires your attention."

Diana clumsily reaches for his phone, placing it against her ear and closing her eyes once more. "Hi baby, what do you need?" She yawned into the receiver.

Bruce heard Dick's voice come through the phone but couldn't make out what he was saying.

In reply to whatever Dick had requested, Diana sighed and said something in Greek very slowly. She paused to listen as Dick replied and then continued, "You're welcome baby. Stay safe." Another pause, then, "Love you too, bye."

Diana opened her eyes once more to look for Bruce's awaiting hand to return his phone. Bruce placed it back in its charging station on his bedside table.

He turned back to Diana, "What was that about?"

Diana yawned and stretched, then scooted over to lay on Bruce's chest once more. "The robbers he apprehended only spoke Greek. He wanted to know how to say "Looks like the only thing you successfully stole tonight, was my time."

Bruce squinted at her in disbelief, "That is the stupidest one liner I have ever heard. Why didn't you stop him?"

"Bruce it's 3 in the morning I do not have the kind of energy it takes to talk Dick out of making a cheesy one liner."

"Touché." Bruce sighed, as Diana nuzzled into the crook of his arm.

"He's a dork. He gets that from you." Diana muttered.

Bruce laughed at her jab at him. "I would retort but knowing you, you have already fallen back asleep."

His answer came in the form of deep breaths from Diana, assuring him that indeed she had fallen back I to a coma like sleep. And he would soon join her.

 **Heyyyyyyyyy so idk I literally just wrote this one shot I thought it was cute lol I love the BatFam especially with Diana as the batmom! Hahahaha leave a comment if u like!**


	4. Jason and Dealing with Death

"Bruce. Talk to me please." Diana followed a stormy angry Bruce out of the bat mobile.

"I'm fine. I'm going to change." Bruce headed for the room in the bat cave where he kept spare workout clothes. He changed into a white T-shirt and loose grey sweats, then stormed back to the computer and began typing away.

Diana rolled her eyes at her broody husband and followed suit, changing from her own suit into more comfortable clothes. When she returned, she tried again to pry out whatever stick was up Bruce's butt.

"Bruce? Did I do something?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

Bruce huffed, "No."

"Okay. You are not giving me much to go off here. But you've been in a mood all night."

"I'm not in a mood." Bruce muttered defiantly.

"Yes you are." She shot back.

Bruce simply huffed in defiance.

Diana threw up her hands. "Fine. If you don't want to talk..." Diana strode over to the mat and discarded her jacket and shoes, leaving her barefoot in black leggings and a white tank top. She turned back to face Bruce, who was watching her every move. She continued, "Then let's talk." She motioned at the mat.

Bruce slowly rose from his seat at the computer and walked towards Diana, not taking his eyes away from hers. He paused once he was about three feet from her and removed his shirt, leaving him in only his loose grey sweatpants.

They both took a stance across from one another and simply stared at each other for a minute, as if in silent competition.

Diana made the first move, attempting a series of high kicks to his chest, but each one hit Bruce's arms, blocking her blows one by one. She retreated to formulate her next plan of attack but before she could, Bruce dove for her lower legs, wrestling her to the ground. She quickly broke free, being sure to deliver a hard blow to his ribs as she escaped.

They both perched in a squat position five feet apart, again sizing up one another. Bruce broke their trance this time, faking a punch and then grabbing Diana's arm as she went to block it, twisting her arm behind her. She flipped forward, untwisting her arm and in turn flipping Bruce over her. As she went to pin him, he delivered a sharp blow with his foot to her hip, and Diana hissed and made her retreat once more.

Again they stared each other down and there was a dark heat in Bruce's eyes that caused Diana to shiver. But it didn't stop her from running full pace towards Bruce and shoving him hard with her shoulder.

Bruce returned her aggression by using her momentum against her and slamming her back to the wall behind them. He quickly pinned her wrists beside her. They were now chest to chest, breathing heavily in unison, dark pained black eyes meeting heated determined brown ones. Bruce simply stared into her eyes for a second. This woman he loved, this woman he would die for, and he cracked.

He released his hold on her wrists, and instead his hands came to rest on her hips. He lowered his head so it was resting on her shoulder.

Diana froze for a minute, confused at Bruce's sudden change of heart, but after his head lowered to her shoulder, she took the moment to wrap her arms around his torso tightly, holding him close to her.

"Bruce?" She inquired, softly.

"I miss him." Bruce whispered so softly Diana almost missed it. But when she heard him, the familiar stinging sensation of the tears burned her eyes. She held Bruce even tighter. It had been three months since the death of their son, Jason. She had grieved so much in the past months she forgot she was not the only one to feel his loss. Bruce just took longer to come to terms with his feelings.

"I know." Was all Diana could say.

They stood like that for some time, simply taking comfort in each other's arms, listening to their breathing.

After a moment, Bruce lifted his head from her shoulder and instead pressed their foreheads together. Diana moved to hold his face in her hand and caressed her thumb across his cheek softly.

"I was a terrible father to him." Bruce admitted with a sigh.

Diana pushed him away suddenly, startling Bruce. "Don't you ever say that again." She sobbed. "You will not disrespect his memory like that."

Bruce recovered from his shock, and moved towards her again to wipe away the tears now streaming down Diana's face. He sighed, "I could've been much better." He continued, softer this time.

Diana stared at him in disbelief and anger. "Bruce Wayne! Do you know what... No. Come here." Diana grabbed his arm and began dragging him across the cave and up the stairs to the main house.

Bruce, utterly confused at this point, mutely followed behind her. Diana dragged him all the way up to Jason's old room, which was kept in its original state since his death.

"Di, what are we..."

Diana released Bruce's hand, and pointed to the couch near the window. "Sit." She commanded. Bruce obliged.

She got down onto her hands and knees and brought out a dusty box from under Jason's bed. She then strode angrily over to Bruce and sat beside him in the couch.

"About a month after Jason died, I started to go through some of his things. I suppose I was looking for something to hold onto. A last happy memory of him in life rather than the gruesome memory of his death." She said all of this softly, the occasional tears escaping from her eyes, though Bruce could tell she was trying to hold them back. She continued, "And while I was searching, I found this journal of his."

Diana handed Bruce a small black marble notebook, the generic kind that a parent would buy for their kid for back to school. On the front, inscribed in Jason's notoriously neat handwriting, 'my new family memories'.

"Diana, I can't read this." Bruce tried to hand the notebook back to her, but she simply crossed her arms.

She simply retorted, "I have read this book cover to cover. And it is filled with Jason's thoughts about us and Alfred and his siblings over the course of his first year with us. It's a diary of sorts. Now, there are good things and bad things about all of us in there. But the good dramatically outweighs the bad. You think you were a bad father to him? Turn to page 59."

Bruce hesitated for a minute, looking from Diana to the book, and heaved a sigh when he realized he was not leaving this room alive until he read page 59.

He opened the book and flipped until he reached the page Diana spoke of.

Wednesday, October, 10:46 a.m

Last night I caught the flu from that dumb kid in my class, James. He literally cannot cover his mouth for the life of him.

Bruce let out a breathy laugh at Jason's trademark candid language and sense of humor.

Anyways, of course Bruce wouldn't let me out on patrol since I was sneezing up a storm. Which I guess is understandable because I could give away our location with one of my loud "dad sneezes" as Dick likes to call them.

Bruce remembered how his eldest would make fun of Jason for how disconcertingly loud his sneezes were.

What was really surprising though was that after Alfred had banned me to the couch for the night, Bruce came in with his full Batman suit minus the weird mask.

"He never told me he thought my cowl was weird." Bruce looked to Diana.

She smiled sadly at him and motioned back to the journal, "Keep reading."

I was expecting Bruce to say something about still needing to finish my homework even though I was sick, but instead, he motioned to the TV in front of me and asked what I was watching. When I replied with Looney Toons, he nodded at me, then came over and sat beside me, suit and all. I asked him 'didn't he need to be on patrol tonight' but he simply answered that Cass and Dick had been begging for some quality Mom time. As if I didn't see right through that excuse! But I had to admit, one of my favorite memories I have made here has been eating Alfred's chicken noodle soup and watching cartoons with Bruce all night. It's something I never would have dreamed of getting to do when I was on the streets. Eating a warm meal on the couch with my Dad.

Bruce noticed that Jason had crossed out Bruce's name in the last sentence and instead had written out 'my dad'. He thought back to the first time Jason had called him Dad, and realized it had been around the time their soup and cartoons night had occurred.

Anyways, I guess this whole arrangement may not be so bad. Being a Wayne may actually be pretty decent.

-Jason

Bruce closed the journal as he finished the last sentence on the page. He looked over to Diana, who laid her head on Bruce's shoulder.

"He was a good kid." Bruce sighed.

"He had a good heart." Diana added.

"I just wish I hadn't let him down in the end."

Wow okay sorry about this angst y'all wow was not expecting the fucking water works my bad y'all


	5. Jason’s Return

"Pretty boring night I guess." Dick muttered into his communicator.

Within a second, his mother's voice reached his ear. "Nothing on my end either. Strange. The quiet nights are always the ones that put me on edge."

The dark gruff voice of his father rang through shortly after. "Yes. That's because quiet nights mean something big is in the works."

"Well then. I say we call it quits for tonight and rest for whatever is coming." Diana uttered darkly.

"Agreed. See you both at home." Bruce replied. And the com went silent. Just as Dick was about to leave his perch, a figure on the adjacent roof caught his attention. And from this angle, it almost looked like... no.

Dick silently crept from his watchful position and made his way towards the figure. As he got closer, his suspicions were confirmed. He got close enough behind the masked figure and dropped down close behind him. The man barely flinched.

"Nightwing. Good to see you." The man uttered in a voice muffled by his red full face mask.

"Who are you?" Dick didn't bother with the formalities. He noticed the red bat symbol engraved onto the mans chest. One that resembled his and his fathers. "Why are you wearing that symbol?" Dick yelled.

The man turned and pulled off his mask. "What? Just because I died I lost bat symbol privileges?" He smirked.

Dick stuttered in utter disbelief. The man in front of him looked exactly like a buffer, older version of his lost brother, "Jason?! How? What? You..."

"Died? Yeah I remember. Didn't last though." Jason leaned an elbow against the railing of the roof.

Dick simply stared at the brother he thought he had lost. "I... How?"

"Short answer? Ra's. Long answer? I'm too tired to go through it."

"I... I can't..."

"Yeah Yeah, I know, good to see me blah blah blah whatever. Are we done here, Dick? I have work to do." Jason turned to leave.

"How long have you been... back?"

Jason sighed and turned back to face his brother. "In Gotham? About a year now."

"And you didn't call us?"

"I didn't think you all would wanna see me."

"Are you kidding? We were all devastated when you... You died."

"Yeah, you all seemed real devastated. Nothing has changed much. You have that new kid. I have been watching all of you."

"Jason..."

"Look, Dick. I get it. I was never the favorite. The good kid you were. You all are better off without me. It's best..."

"Shut up!" Dick interjected angrily.

"Dick, it's fine. I get it..."

"No, SHUT up. Do you KNOW what you did to mom?"

"I..." Jason looked for a retort but the mention of his adoptive mother silenced his attitude.

"You know she couldn't get out of bed for three weeks after you died?"

Jason remained silent.

"After your funeral, she laid down in bed and didn't get up for three weeks. And even when we did finally get her out of bed, all she could do was cry. And when she wasn't crying, she would just stare out into the abyss with a dark cold look in her eyes. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep. She didn't talk to anyone outside the family. She didn't go on patrol. So don't tell me that we looked fine, because you didn't see the half of it that I did. And that's not even to mention myself, or Cass, or Bruce. We were all broken after you died. No matter how much you may want to believe that you were never a part of our family, to us, you were an essential. So no, Jason, I'm not going to listen to you moan about never being loved." With that, Dick hopped up onto the railing to make a quick getaway.

But before he could jump, Jason called out to him, "Wait, You're not going to tell them I'm back? Right?"

Dick flinched. "No. That's not my place. But you should." And with that, Dick disappeared into the dark, cold night.

Dick stormed into the bat cave, nearly missing his mother calling out to him.

"Dick?" She said, a bit louder this time, grabbing his attention.

Dick turned to her and his face softened. He debated how much to tell her. He couldn't tell her what he had seen tonight. Who he had seen. He worried even the mention of Jason may break her. He remembers in the weeks following Jason's death how hard he had to try to hold her together.

"There's a new vigilante in Gotham. May need some investigation. Sorry, I'm tired. Good night mom." He kisses a confused Diana on her cheek before storming off to bed.

"I swear. A family of broody bats." Diana mutters under her breath as Dick escapes the room.

She wanders over to the training room, where Bruce is putting in some cardio post-patrol.

"Hey." She calls out to get his attention.

Bruce looks over at her from his place on the treadmill.

"I'm heading out to do one last quick scope out. Dick said he saw some strange activity." She didn't mention the possibility of a new vigilante to him yet, as Bruce tended to overthink things. She wanted to check it out for herself first.

Between heavy breaths, Bruce uttered, "Need any help?"

Diana laughed. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

Bruce simply smirked and turned his focus back to his workout.

With that, Diana flew from the cave and over the streets of Gotham to look for this fresh blood Dick mentioned.

After an hour of searching for unusual activity, Diana was about to give up, when she finally spotted a mysterious figure crouched on a rooftop.

He wore a black and grey body tight suit that slightly resembled Bruce's, however he paired it with a brown worn leather jacket and a red full face mask covered his identity.

Diana flew silently towards him and landed a few yards behind him. The man rose as she landed, indicating his senses were finely tuned.

"You, in the Red Hood. I assume you know who I am?"

The man turned to face her, not saying a word. It was then that Diana noticed the red bat symbol on his chest. One that closely resembled her husband's, and the insignia of their family.

"Why do you wear that symbol? I am sure you are aware it is reserved for a select group of individuals in Gotham. A group that is known for their will to help people and fight against crime."

The man simply continued to stare silently at her. This irked Diana.

She unsheathed her sword from its place on her hip. "What I need to know is, are you an enemy or a friend?"

The masked figure looked at her. "I'm family." He finally muttered. He began to unhook the back of his mask, and slowly pulled it off to reveal his face.

Diana took a step back. Her eyes widened. The man couldn't have been older than 20 years old. A stray tear escaped and ran down her cheek. His resemblance to her lost son, it was uncanny. Older, and more weathered yes, but still, a mother always recognized her child.

Her hands began to tremble as she inches her way towards him, as if she was approaching an easily startled stray cat. He let her approach.

She was within inches of him now, and reached out her hand to hold his cheek in disbelief. She had to be hallucinating, she thought. Years ago she had held his lifeless body in her hands and grieved. She had watched as he had been laid in a coffin and buried deep in the ground. But his eyes... she had to know.

"Jason?" She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Hi, Mom." Jason whispers back, covering her hand that caressed his cheek with his own weathered hand.


	6. Halloween

Just a short little chapter to get everyone in the Halloween mood!

Chapter: Halloween

"Bruce, can you zip me up?"

Bruce had been waiting for Diana to finish dressing up as he sat in the arm chair outside their bathroom. When he saw Diana emerged, looking like a damn near spitting image of Morticia Addams, he was stunned into silence.

Her jet black curls were emphasized by her now paled face thanks to lots of white makeup, and her lips were red as blood and were in stark contrast of the rest of her black ensemble.

Bruce himself was dressed as Gomez Addams, in a black and white pinstriped suit and bow tie, with his black hair slicked back and the best fake mustache money could buy sitting on his upper lip.

"Umm, Yes, I can help." Bruce finally stuttered out.

Diana smiled menacingly at him. "What, a black cat got your tongue?"

"Something like that." Bruce chuckled, as he zipped up the back of her dress, and kissed the nape of her neck.

Diana turned around again to get a better look at him. "My my Bruce Wayne, I have to say I like this look on you." She teased, straightening out his collar.

"Really? I have to say I'm absolutely loving you in this dress." He pulled her close to him, attacking her neck with kisses once more.

"Ahem." Alfred's tell tale throat clearing sounded from outside their bedroom. "I hate to interrupt but the children are rather adamant about getting their free candy."

Alfred himself was dressed as Lurch, and he smiled teasingly at the couple as they separated from one another.

"We're coming." Diana smiled as she grabbed Bruce's hand and they together descended to the family room.

There they found Damian dressed as Pugsley Addams and Cass as Wednesday Addams.

"I still don't know how you convinced Damian to dress up." Bruce whispered in Diana's ear as they approached the two children.

"I am pretty good at getting Wayne men to do things that I want them to." Diana smirked.

"Don't I know it." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Besides, all I really had to say was you get free candy and then reasoned that it would be like losing candy if he didn't come and dress up, so naturally Damian hates losing anything, and it was all downhill from there." Diana shrugged.

"You never cease to amaze me. And scare the ever living hell out of me." Bryce smiled.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Diana smirked.


End file.
